Come With Me
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Lucy makes the best decision of her life, that leads to her wonderful future


**Sadly, ****I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I was known as 'daddy's little rich girl' or 'the Heartfilia's daughter', never as Lucy. I was seen as the 'rich busty blond' or 'the girl who is a splitting image of her mother', never as Lucy. I was described as 'the quiet girl in the Heartfilia home' or 'the blond girl', never as Lucy.  
That is until I came to Fairytail.

That is until I came with him

That is until I made the best decision of my life.

"Mommy?"

I look down at my pink haired, brown eyed daughter. "Yes Layla?"

"How did you meet daddy?"

I smile and blow a few bubble suds from the top of her head. Layla looks at me while still holding her rubber duck, sitting in the soapy bath water. "Well sweety, me and your daddy met a few years ago"

"How did you meet mommy, not when did you meet!" Layla giggles and I join with her

"Well, I went to the wrong place at the wrong time and your daddy swooped in and saved me"

"Woah! Like a superhero!?"

"Well... More like a prince" I smile

"Oooh" commented Layla

"Bleck! Dad's a dragon! Not a prince!" Yelled my son racing by the bathroom door

"Eek!" Layla ducks into the water and hides behind the bubbles "Neel! Get out! Mommy!"

"Neel!" *sigh* "Natsu! Come get your son!"

"Neh, neh, neh neh, neh!" Mocked Neel

"Aha!" Said Natsu coming into the bathroom and scooping up Neel into his arms

"Gah! Let me go dad!" Neel then spurts out bits of fire, in trying to burn Natsu

Natsu held Neel upside down in a playful grasp "Think that burns? Ha! I've got some things to teach you kid!" And with that Natsu carried an angry blond haired boy out of the bathroom

*Sigh* "It looks like I have 3 kids instead of 2" I turn back to Layla who is putting on a pout "What's wrong?"

"Urgh! Neel is so annoying! I can't believe he's my brother"

I splash a little water at her

"Hey! What was that for?"

I giggle "I know Neel-"

"You can't catch me dad!" Yelled Neel running past the bathroom

"Wanna bet kid!" Yelled Natsu chasing after him

"Gah!" struggled Neel while Natsu carried him away passing by the bathroom again

I stared at the doorway with a straight face "Can... Be a handful. But so is your father"

*Sigh* "At least I'm not the only girl. Mommy if you weren't here, I think I'd go crazy!"

I giggle "Don't worry baby, I'm not going anywhere" I brush Layla's wet pink hair back "C'mon let's get you dried and dressed, okay?"

"Okay mommy!" Layla stood up and I took her towel to get her dried. She then raised her arms for me to pick her up, dry her feet and put on her little bath robe.

"Okay, c'mon" I smile and held her hand while we walk to her room. Once we were in Layla's room she goes and sits on her bed while I pick her pj's for the night.

"Mommy?"

"Hm?" I say from her closet

"Did anything else happen when you met daddy? Did he tell you anything?"

My eyes go wide and I turn around "And why are you so interested in how me and your daddy met?" I say walking over to her with a smile on my face

"Well, daddy was talking about something awesome that happened to him! He said it was the best thing he ever did"

"Oh really? Did he say what it was?"

Layla shrugged "I don't know, I was listening him talk to Neel"

"Layla! It's not nice to listen to other people's conversations!"

"I know, I know! But it just sounded like it would be about you"

"And why would you think it's about me?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"Well, the day daddy stayed home to babysit us he was telling us the best thing that ever happened to him"

"And?" I asked trying to figure just what Natsu told them

"He said it was when he said 3 words to you"

I raise my eyebrow in confusion "3 words? What 3 words baby?"

Layla smiles "I can't tell you, you need to find out for yourself"

"Oh do I? Okay...I'll find out for myself"

After about half an hour, Layla was tucked in and asleep. It took a few stories to put her asleep this time but it always works in the end. While walking down the hallway of my (not always humble) home I see Natsu bringing a sleeping boy into his room. I stood in the doorway as I saw Natsu tuck Neel in. Natsu then slowly stood up, came out of the room and quietly closed the door.

"He's just like you ya' know?" I say

"Hm? Oh Neel? People always say that but... I don't see it"

I roll my eyes "Even after having kids you're still the dense teen I met 6 years ago" I go up to Natsu and peck him on the lips

He chuckles while wrapping his arms around my waist "I still remember how we met" He smiles "Best decision of my life"

"About that, Layla says you were talking about how we met to Neel"

"She did?"

"Yeah, she said that you told me 3 words"

Natsu smiles "Come with me"

I stare at Natsu blankly "What?"

"Come with me. Those were the 3 words I told you, the words I said so you could come with me to Fairytail"

I could've cried. "Y-you remembered? This whole time?" I felt the tears swell up in my eyes

"Why are you crying?" Asked Natsu while rubbing the tears from my eyes "Did I say something wrong?"

I giggle "No, no. You said the most perfect words" I kiss Natsu and swing my arms around his neck for a hug. He hugs me back

"I love you Luce. I'm glad you came with me"

"Me too, Natsu. Me too."

Natsu, my kids and the guild don't know me as 'the rich blond girl' or 'the Heartfilia's daughter'.

No.

They knew me as Lucy and they now know me as Lucy Dragneel. I'm glad I made the choice that I made, or else I wouldn't have this life,this wonderful life of mine. I couldn't ask for anything better, because nothing better could possibly exist.

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
